


Fluff Pieces

by Queeniekingdoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Some angst, but it's cool, i wrote most of these ages ago, jemma and bobbi have issues, literally a grouping of my tumblr fluff one shots, real short one shot, so no judgement pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniekingdoms/pseuds/Queeniekingdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my tumblr one shots I wrote years ago</p><p>I'm not going to upload them all, because I didn't realise how many i actually did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cartinelli

It was early, real early. Around 2 o'clock and Peggy Carter was blissfully sleeping. For the first time in weeks. The threat of Leviathan was far from dealt with. But the British agent wouldn’t let that get in the way of a good rest. However, a certain house mate was making it very difficult for her.

“Peggs!” Someone hissed. Peggy’s brain was cloudy with sleep.

“Peggy!” The voice whispered again. The agent groaned in reply.

“Oh for the love of-” footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer until a cold breeze made itself known on the soles of Peggy’s feet and the lack of duvet made it harder to ignore.

“English! Get up!” The same voice ordered. Agent Carter’s brain finally getting into gear and realising it had been Angie who had awakened her.

“Angie? What is it?” Questioned the Brit. Her voice was groggy from sleep, but her senses were on full alert.

“I- I think there’s someone in the house. I heard a noise down stairs.” Angie murmured. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Peggy was sure she saw Angie tense up. Fair enough to her, after Peggy had explained her line of work and the threats she faced, it was okay for Angie to be a little scared. Peggy nodded her head slowly and placed a comforting hand on Angie’s arm, squeezing ever so slightly. She then reached over to her draw, opened it and pulled out her small black hand gun.

“I’ll go have a look.” Peggy said, before she swung her legs out of her bed and headed for the door.

“Do not come downstairs until I say so. Are we clear?” Peggy commanded. She would not let Angie be harmed in a way on her watch.  
The waitress bobbed her head in agreement and walked to the door where the Brit stood.Before the agent could ask what she was doing, Angie placed her lips on Peggy’s. They were soft. So very soft. And warm to. Just as Peggy was getting into the kiss, Angie pulled away.

“There’s more of that English, if you come back safe!” Bargained the smaller woman. She took a step back and smiled at Pegs stunned face.

“R-right!” The red hue of Peggy’s cheeks glowed in the dark. Turning around, away from Angie, she made her way down stairs, her gun gripped tightly in her hands.


	2. Simmorse (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked
> 
> "A Simmorse prompt. Jemma has a bad headache and it makes her very dizzy, but Bobbi is way to buisy to really notice. The rest is up to you."

It started as a dull, weak aching in the side of Jemma’s head. It was too small for her to even notice. Until lunch time, where she was sitting in the lab drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea. That slow, dull ache was turning into a fast throb.The young scientist got off of her stool and wandered over to the cupboard to pinch some of Fitz’s painkillers.

“Hey! What are you up to?!” A cheery voice called. Jemma whipped round, a little too fast perhaps as the world started to blur at the edges ever so slightly. Although, she managed to make out a very tall and smiley Bobbi Morse.

“Agen- Bobbi. How are you?” The Brit asked as she took a small red and white capsule and a sip of tea.

“Very very busy I’m afraid. You haven’t seen Mack have you? The taller of the two asked, looking around the room as she did.  
The blurring dizzy feeling was getting worse. So, Jemma held herself against the counter. 

"I’m sorry Bobbi, I haven’t. Check his bunk maybe?” She suggested. The throbbing was turning into a stabbing sort of pain. This caused the younger biochem to grab the side of her head in vain.Yet, the blonde agent didn’t notice as she shouted a thanks before walking out the room. Not even glancing back at Jemma as she left. However, halfway down the hall Bobbi heard a bump which had emanated from the lab.

“Jemma?” She wondered. When she returned to the lab, Bobbi found a panic instilling sight. Jemma was lying on the floor unconscious with her head lying on her arm and her legs sprawled slightly.

The taller woman rushed over to the collapsed scientist. Checking her pulse and relieved to find one. But, it was short lived. Jemma had been in some sort of pain or trouble and Bobbi hadn’t even noticed

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She whispered out to no one in particular. Deciding then she would do what she could to help the little scientist, she picked her up in her arms, bridal style and carried her out of the lab to find someone to help.


	3. Simmorse (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it. A Tarzan AU

Stepping off the ship Lady Jemma Simmons took in a deep breath and stretched her arms out wide. Looking around, she admired the beautiful colours of the jungle. Smiling gently she walked up to their base.

“Ah, Lady Simmons! You’ve arrived at last!” Mack exclaimed. He was young merchant that had been forwarding letters to Jemma and her group about the ‘wonders’ of the South American jungles.

“Mack, it’s good to be here. Thanking you for accommodating me and my friends, I’m indebted to you.” She replied, with a graceful smile on her lips.  
Before Mack could answer her, the rest of the researchers arrived. Sir Phillip Coulson, his wife Lady Melinda May, who met on a trade route on the outskirts of China and were funding this expedition.Mr Grant Ward, who in Jemma’s honest opinion was very intimidating to say the least, he was built very solidly and with a constant disapproving look. And finally, Sir Leopold Fitz, Jemma’s obnoxious yet inventive best friend.

“Finally, we’re off that wretched boat for good!” Cried Fitz, as he sat himself down in a near by chair. “I don’t think I could deal with anymore backwards and forwards motions for a while.” He explained.

Mack boomed with laughter. “Sorry to hear you had such a bad journey little one!” giving Fitz a very bright grin. Causing Fitz to reply with an equally bright blush, murmuring something about not being a little one. Which was true, until you compared him to someone of Mack’s height.  
Coulson and May chuckled, before they made their way over to great Mack as well. Ward grunted at the merchant before wandering away, probably to go scare wildlife or something. Speaking of wild.

“Mack?” Jemma asked, looking over at the young man, who nodded his head in response. “Have you heard anymore about the indigenous tribe sighted around here? After all, it is the reason we came." 

"Actually, yes there has been some rumours about them being spotted near here. How about tomorrow morning we set off to explore? It’s getting dark now. The jungle is a dangerous place at night. Plus, you must all be tired from your journey, let us rest.  
He was met by numerous positive responses at the prospect of resting. However, when Jemma was in her tent, she wanted to anything but rest. How could she when there were adventures to be had. Since the young woman had been a child, she could only remember being cooped up inside having only books for company and although it was a mansion of great proportion, it felt like a bird cage. To settle her restless mind, she decided to take a walk outside, being careful to stay on the outskirts of the jungle. But, before she knew it, she’d lost sight of the camp. In fact she’d lost sight of everything. Panicking slightly, she turned around the way she came, at least, the way she thought she came. 'Oh this is so confusing, I should've listened!’ She cried internally.

Suddenly she heard a snap behind her! Whipping herself around, she came face to face with a very large and hungry looking Jaguar. "U-um, nice kitty?” She mumbled, before it hissed and launched itself at her. Jemma managed to roll out of the way, but not before it ripped some of her sleeve and cutting her arm.  
The young noblewoman let out a cry at the attack, but managed to pick herself up and run. Yet, she could her the pace at which the rather large 'kitty’ was running at. ’I wont make it.' She screamed internally, before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up into the air.  
Looking up she saw the face of the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes upon. Dark tanned skin, bright blonde hair and a marvelously strong jawline. Realising they were no longer in the air Jemma sighed, before screaming again due to the fact they were in a tree, very high up.  
The blonde giant grunted, causing the young Brit to be startled before moving away until her back was against the trunk of the tree. “I-I-I-” She stuttered out, though she quickly shut her mouth to stop herself.The woman just tilted her head, before making her way over to Jemma. When she was in her personal space she began sniffing the young noblewoman.

Jemma could only blush, before she began to stutter again. Just as she was about to say something, the blonde attempted to lift up her dress. Quickly, she kicked the tribal woman away. “N-Not there, y-you brute!” She shrieked. Trying to move further back and cover the blush on her face.  
The taller of the two shook her head and scratched where the stranger had just kicked her. When she had done this, she looked at the oddly dressed woman and huffed. Placing a finger gently to the woman’s chest, she grunted.  
“W-what?” Jemma, questioned, before realising what was happening. “Oh, I understand.” She murmured. “I’m Jemma.” She answered, as she pointed to herself and said her name.

“J-Jemma!” The Tribal woman said, a proud look fluttered across her features as she grinned and bared her teeth. Jemma then pointed to her. The blonde seemed to understand and pounded her fist against her chest. “Yaupa Kachina.” She replied in her native tongue .  
From Jemma’s research into the original tribes, she tried to remember what that meant. Finally, it clicked in her brain. “Mockingbird?” She answered unsure, looking at the blonde wonder with wide eyes, who could only grin in reply.

They spoke for a couple hours, well, they tried to talk. It wasn’t too bad though, she understood some words at least and managed to teach the taller one a couple in return. However the sun was starting to rise and before she knew it, she had to return to base. With a little help from Mockingbird, she made it back.

Just as she turned to leave, the tribal Goddess grabbed the Noblewoman by the arm. “What a-are you-” She was cut off by a pair of lips upon her own. “I see you soon.” Mockingbird said, her thick accent shone through, before she turned around and left, leaving Jemma to swoon, hard.

“What? What on Earth?!" She pondered, as she made her way to her tent and laid herself on her bed. A red hue graced her features as she fell into a blissful slumber.


	4. Simmorse (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked  
> SimMorse. Protective Bobbi!

Now, don’t get it wrong, Bobbi isn’t possessive, not in the slightest. Okay, maybe a little, but she had a damn good reason. It was her tiny scientist, why should she have to share, she found Jemma first.

“Stupid Lance and his stupid British accent. Probably the only thing they have in com-” She was interrupted mid grumble.

“Agent Mor- I mean, Bobbi, how g-good to see you!” Jemma exclaimed, a bright grin adorning her face. She was holding a large stack of notes in her arms and it appeared that the young Biochem was struggling to keep them in place.

“Here, let me” The blonde said quietly. Picking up the notes from Jemma and holding them to her chest. “So What are these?” She asked, curiosity laced her voice.  
“Well, they’re um notes of the strange metal we found last week, I’ve been using some of the HYDRA files that we got a while ago to help me.”  
Bobbi gave a hum in reply. “So-” She began, as they made their way to that lab. “I saw you and Lance,” She paused, looking for the right word. “Getting along?” She attempted. Looking away from the young scientists inquisitive gaze.

“W-well, I suppose so, yes.” Not the answer the blonde was hoping for, but better than something else.

“I see.” Bobbi replied. They’d reached the lab, so she placed the notes on the table and decided to turn herself around so she was looking at Jemma square on.

“Are you interested in him?” The taller agent asked. Being rather blunt about it.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Jemma replied, looking at Bobbi with a confused stare. She placed her hands on the unit to steady herself.

“You and him seemed to be getting on rather well” She explained, “too well." She added in her mind. “So, I just figured-“

"Well, you figured wrong Bobbi, I’m not ‘interested’ in him” She interrupted, adding quotation marks just to make an extra point. “He’s recently gotten back from Britain and I was asking him how it was, I maybe a scientist, but I still get home sick you know.” She finished.

Bobbi could see the hurt in her eyes and instantly felt guilty. “Okay Jems, I’m sorry.” The blonde whispered, making herself close enough to Jemma that she could feel the heat of her body, before wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jemma sniffled, but placed her hands around Agent Morse’s back and snuggled into her chest. “It’s okay.” She replied, although it was muffled by Bobbi’s chest.  
A few minutes later they pulled away from each other, however it was hardly an arms length away.

“Anyway, Agent Morse.” She teased. “The way you were acting, makes me think you’re jealous?” Questioned Jemma, a cheeky glint was in her eyes and a red hue upon her cheeks.

"Ah, well maybe, but it’s only because I found you first.” She murmured, pressing her lips upon Jemma’s.


	5. Simmorse (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked
> 
> SimMorse prompt. Jemma has an Allergic Reaction and has to be transported the hospital because it was realllyyy bad. You decide how Bobbi takes the news that her tiny girlfriend almost dies!

Bobbi knew something was wrong when her girlfriend began to place her arms around her own throat. 

“Jems! Hey, hey Jemma! What’s the matter babe?” Worry laced Bobbi’s voice.

“That c-cereal bar, must have n-nuts in it!” She managed to croak out. Coughing and retching straight after.  
Fear was now consuming Bobbi. “W-Well, do you have a p-pen thingy or something?” She questioned frantically, looking around the lab as she did so.

“I-It’s in m-my-” However before the small scientist could finish she grabbed onto Bobbi’s arm and fell forward, her vision becoming blurred.

“B-Bobbi!” She whispered, before blacking out.The tall blonde could only hold onto her tiny girlfriend and she fell unconscious, and started to breath rather raggedly. Although about 3 seconds later she snapped out of it.

“Mack? Tripp? May? Is anyone there?!” She called out, lifting up Jemma, so she was holding her bridal style. However, none of them replied. Instead, Skye and Lance rushed into the room.

“H-Hey!” Sky panted. “What’s up?!” The hacker inquired, before noticing that Jemma was laying in Bobbi’s arms, not looking to good.

“What happened?!” Lance asked. They both rushed over to the tall blonde agent and her girlfriend.

“Allergic reaction. I can’t find the pen thing! We have to go to the hospital! NOW!” Agent Morse all but screamed.The other two nodded, before allowing to make her way through and out of the door.2 days later, Jemma returned from the hospital, relatively well. Spending time with her tall and slightly overprotective girlfriend seemed to be improving her health, mostly.

“Bobbi. I can’t even reach that bloody high anyway!” She sighed, looking over at the blonde, who appeared to be checking every piece of food in the cupboards.

“What?! You can never be too sure y’know! And I could always give you a boost.” She explained, grinning sheepishly.

The tiny scientist could only smile.


	6. Simmorse (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked
> 
> Simmorse prompt fic. Jemma questions her importance to the team and Bobbi yells at one of them for being mean.

Ever since she’d returned, Jemma had this feeling, an empty lonely feeling. No matter what she did or who she talked to, she just felt, well, useless. Like whatever she did would never appease anyone no matter what it was.  
It was on one particular day though that the feeling intensified. 

“I just don’t see the point of having her here. I mean, Bobbi is totally qualified in biology and she can work in the field. Why cause pain for Fitz by having Simmons here?” She heard Mack ask, as she stepped back away from the lab doors and pushed her back against the wall, listening.

“I’ll tell you why! Because Jemma is a damn good agent and even better than me in science side of things, so what if she’s not a great field agent she infiltrated HYDRA damnit! And if Fitz can’t cope, it’s his own frickin’ issue, definitely not hers!” Bobbi replied, rage was evident in her tone of voice.

“That’s right Mack!” Jemma heard Coulson add. “She is a valuable member of our team! And she’ll stay that way!” He finished. Even though the two had said such nice things, it still stung what Mack said, still made her think “why am I here?”

Before she could stop herself, she let out a small cry whine, but quickly subdued it with a hand over her mouth.  
An awful feeling set in Bobbi as she heard a pained noise from outside. “Jemma? Is that you?” She questioned. Guilt was wriggling itself inside her. And exploding when that cute little British scientist walked around the door, with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry for i-interrupting. I-I, um have t-to go n-now!” Jemma hiccuped out, running away like a small timid mouse.  
However, Bobbi was quick on her tail, but not before turning to Mack.   
“Look what you’ve gone and done now! Happy?” She fumed, continuing on after Jemma.  
The tall blonde stopped outside the young Biochemists bunk. 

“Jemma? Hey Jems! Let me in sweetheart.” She said, voice gentle and soothing. 

“N-no, I’m-I’m too useless, just leave.” Jemma replied, although it was muffled, Bobbi heard perfectly fine.

Guilt resurfaced in the older agent, but she didn’t give up, opening Jemma’s bunk she walked inside.   
“I said g-go away!” She stuttered, as she lifted her head from her pillow. But, Bobbi kept walking, until she was sitting on the bed. Before Jemma could even open her mouth, Bobbi pulled the younger agent into her lap. 

“You are not useless. You hear me. You are smart, beautiful, amazing and so talented it’s unreal.” She said, kissing Jemma on the forehead.  
All the scientist could do was cry, before holding onto Bobbi with all her might, as the blonde whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

“Thank you.” she murmured.


	7. Simmorse (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked
> 
> Prompt! When Jemma lays down she always curls into a little ball. Bobbi loves it because of cuddle reasons and/or dominant reasons you chose! ;) <3

Jemma was exhausted. She’d been working in the lab with Fitz all day and although Mack had been improving, he still wasn’t the Fitz she remembered. Not that it was an issue, because it sure as heck wasn’t. She’d missed his company and she kind of hoped he missed hers. It was just tiring having to patiently wait for his answers will don the work.

That’s why she’d decided to go and find Bobbi, her girlfriend had a calming affect on the Biochemist. Ever since the day after they’d met. No matter how calming her presence was, you must assuredly could not rest the feelings of unease about jumping off a building.

Unfortunately, the taller agents was no where insight, so she decided to make her way back to her bunk and have a quick lie down. Once she reached her quarters, she laid herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Almost instantly falling into slumber.

It’d been a few hours since Bobbi had seen her tiny girlfriend and decided it was time she went and looked for her. Knocking on the door slightly she called “Jemma, hey Jems, you there?!” She received no answer. Opening the door she saw that the young Brit had curled herself into a ball and was lightly snoring,

Agent Morse couldn’t help but smile warmly at how cute Jemma looked in that position. Thinking to herself to see if she had anymore work she needed to do, Bobbi sat on the edge of the bed, with her back facing Jemma’s. Realising she had no more jobs to do, she lied herself behind the Biochemist and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

Burying her nose into the British girl’s hair, she took a slight sniff and grinned to herself, before closing her eyes.

Somehow in the midst of dreaming Jemma had flipped her body around so she was snuggled into Bobbi’s chest. Pushing herself away slightly, the young scientist opened her eyes a little and looked around.

However noticing it was only her girlfriend who had coiled around her, she quickly returned her head and went back into dream state. Smiling slightly as she did.


End file.
